


Dealer on wheels

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boys in Skirts, Car Sex, Drugs, Lingerie, M/M, References to Drugs, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, feelings if you squint, gross boy jisung, he's sweet though, weed specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stoner Jeongin has been wanting to fuck his dealer for ages now, and is pretty sure the feeling is mutual. He shows up to a deal with no money and a plan.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Dealer on wheels

**Author's Note:**

> For the agibbang fest! prompt #0038

Jisung is the reason Jeongin even started smoking in the first place. Cramped in the corner of a frat party, Jeongin was handed a spliff filled with something green he didn’t really know the name of. One inhale and Jeongin was coughing the smoke back in Jisungs face, who was sat giggling and making fun of how bad Jeongin was at this.

That was Jeongins first year of college, and now he’s got a consistent schedule to meet up with Jisung to collect things. At first he thought Jisung was running the entire business, before Jisung had told him about Chan and Changbin. Even though he’s best friends with Chan, the ‘head of the business’, he’s stuck to running errands and doing drop offs for smaller deals, aka Jeongins weekly meetup. It’s probably because even though Chan loves him dearly, Jisung isn’t exactly the most trustworthy person in the world. He wears gross, stained hoodies and drives an equally gross car that smells like sex everytime they meetup. Jeongin, somehow, finds it endearing and in the weirdest of ways, hot as fuck.

The next time Jisung shows up for his weekly delivery, Jeongin turns up with no money and a plan.

“Hey sweet cheeks,” Jisung slurs, clearly a little too out of it to be legally driving, “I have your stuff, or whatever…” Jeongin doesn’t miss the way Jisung trails off once he properly focuses on the figure in front of him.

It’s almost below freezing, but Jeongin has come outside in nothing but a diy-cropped shirt and an ill fitting mini skirt that barely covers his ass. With the platforms he’s got on, Jisung feels tiny next to him, already being pretty short. He takes the bag from Jisung.

“Thanks gremlin, see you next week.” Jeongin slurs back, mocking how Jisung sounds when he’s high and does a full 180 on his feet, before ‘accidently’ dropping the bag right in front of him.

“Whoops!” He giggles out, fully bending over to grab the bag from the floor. Jeongin can feel Jisungs prolonged stare at his ass, almost 100% sure the skirt isn’t leaving anything to the imagination.

Jeongin hears the sharp intake of air as he bends over a little more, exposing the lace he’s got on underneath.

Bingo.

He’s standing back up straight and turning around to Jisung in a matter of seconds, quick enough to catch his blush and mouth wide open. Jeongin saunters back over to where Jisung is leant against his car, using two fingers to push Jisung’s jaw up and close his mouth, leaning in close and whispering against his lips, “Wouldn’t want to catch a fly in there.”

Seemingly, Jisung is a weak, weak man, because that’s all it takes before he’s grabbing Jeongin’s ass in one hand and bringing the other to this face.

“When did Kitten get so feisty? I knew you were the town slut, but me? I never thought I’d have the honour.” Jisung teases, moving his hand to grab Jeongin’s chin and pull him closer.

“How could I resist? Your cheeto fingers are just so, so sexy.” Jeongin giggles out. Jisung snarls at him a little, but doesn’t stop Jeongin from slipping a thigh between his.

“You’re mean, I haven’t eaten cheetos in at least a week.” Jisung retorts. When Jeongin cranes his neck around Jisung’s head, he can clearly see the multiple crisp packets building up on the bottom of his car. He doesn’t have any time to question Jisung on it, because the shorter has already started to mouth at his neck, leaving a slimy trail of spit in his wake.

Jeongin should find it gross. The way Jisung breathes heavily against his neck shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. But for his own, weird reasons Jeongin can’t help but slowly get hard as Jisung makes his way down his neck to his collarbones.

“Get in the car, before we traumatise some old lady.” Jeongin hurries out, just before Jisung can make a move to pull his skirt up any higher.

When they’re finally situated in the back of the car, Jisung hurrying to try and clean various items off the back seat, Jeongin is almost regretting not just fucking outside in the empty car park. It’s cramped, and the car smells like weed and sweat that makes Jeongin go slightly woozy.

But when Jisung turns back to him with a small flush on his face and a cocky smile resting there, Jeongin is ready to forget the stains he’s probably sitting on.

He lets Jisung connect their mouths together, and Jeongin doesn’t miss the way Jisung slightly shakes when he deepens the kiss. It’s wet and messy, but Jeongin would never comment on Jisung’s sloppy technique in fear of making the other cry.

Jisungs hands wander round to meet Jeongin’s ass, squeezing enough to hurt and dropping his mouth down Jeongin’s jawline, pressing wet kisses there. He trails his lips down, pulling Jeongin’s crop top off when it gets in the way and letting his hands wander wherever he pleases. Jeongin feels like he’s on cloud nine, used to guys going for the ass immediately where Jisung seems to want to explore his entire body. It might also be the slight cloud of smoke that is making his head go loopy.

Jeongin lets him explore. Not for long however, because he’s getting needy and Jisung’s sloppy kisses aren’t doing it for him anymore. He flips them over so Jisung is sat down and Jeongin is straddling him. Jisung looks out of it, face completely red and eyes glossy with an overriding look of want.

Jeongin brings his hand down to Jisung’s crotch, pressing down slightly there and making Jisung buck up. “Let me suck you off?” Jeongin whispers, eyeing the bulge starting to make itself present in Jisungs pants.

Jisung groans loudly at that, nodding his head vigorously and letting Jeongin maneuver him onto his back across the seats.

It’s a challenge, desperately trying to wiggle Jisung out of his stupidly tight jeans in such a small space, but they manage. Soon enough, Jeongin has a good 7 inches of dick down his throat and spit drooling everywhere. If he’s learnt anything about how Jisung fucks so far, it’s that he likes it messy.

Jisungs grip in his hair is almost painful, sure to pull a few hairs out as he desperately attempts to stay still. Jeongin won’t have any of that, so quickly pulls of his dick to let him know,

“You can fuck my face if you want, my gag reflex is good.” Jeongin wiggles his eyebrows, sinking back down onto Jisungs length before he even gets a response. Jisung has definitely heard him however, because as soon as the tip is past Jeongins lips the grip on his hair gets even rougher and he’s forcefully moved up and down. If the potent smell in the car wasn’t making Jeongin woozy, this definitely is. He can’t think about anything that isn’t the dick down his throat, almost forgetting his own problem, trapped underneath the intensely tight skirt.

Jeongin knows Jisung is getting close, whines only getting louder as he picks up the pace and thrusts his hips harder. However, even against Jisung’s grip, the younger is able to pull off before Jisung comes down his throat.

The loudest, highest pitched whine escapes Jisungs mouth as he desperately ruts into the air, looking for any sort of friction.

“Baby, baby please don’t blue ball me.” Jisung whimpers, trying to maneuver Jeongins head back down in the direction of his crotch.

Jeongin snorts a little, “Don’t you want to fuck me big boy? It was nice down my throat but it would be even better up my ass.”

Jisung’s eyes widen, a glint of cockiness taking over the fucked out expression as he hurriedly flips them over, forgetting that the space is far too small for any sudden movements and hitting his head on the ceiling of the car.

Jeongin coos as Jisung rubs his head, desperately trying to fix his skirt that is now digging painfully into his thighs. When Jeongin looks back up, Jisung is staring down at him with a look of awe, that quickly changes to a cocky smirk when he realises Jeongin is looking back.

“I didn’t think I’d have the honour of fucking you,” Jisung giggles, “You sure you want my cheeto fingers up your ass?”

“Who says you have to put any fingers up my ass?” Jeongin wiggles his butt, desperately trying to signal he wants the skirt off. Luckily, Jisung takes the bait and undresses his lower half, taking a second to ogle at the panties he’s got on before taking them off too and grabbing at Jeongins bare ass. Careful palms spread over his cheeks as he slowly pulls them apart.

Jeongin can see the way his dick jumps at the sight of the plug, the way his eyes dilate as he stares, not caring how Jeongin is suddenly flushed at the pure awe in Jisungs eyes.

“Usually I like opening people up, but this sight is worth skipping it.” Jisung breathes out.

Jeongin raises his eyes to Jisung’s face, looking over his soft expression and hair that's messed up over his forehead, the way his chest rises and falls and how red his lips have become from biting.

“Yeah,” Jeongin shakily breathes out, “I agree.”

Jisung reaches around the car, wading through packets of crisps to find the bottle of lube he was looking for, insisting on drenching Jeongins hole in the liquid after he’s taken the plug out. Jeongin isn’t sure he completely loves the idea of a messy fuck, but the look in Jisung’s eyes is enough to convince him it’s worth it.

Jisung also grabs a condom packet from the floor, and Jeongin has to stop himself from grimacing at where it came from. The only saviour is that it hasn’t been opened.

When Jisung first pushes in, the stretch is comfortable and Jeongin can already feel the tip prodding lightly at his prostate.

As he continues, however, Jeongin realises that a big dick isn’t everything. The cockiness on Jisungs features seem to have taken over, spitting out embarrassing dirty talk as he dumbly thrusts into Jeongin with no sort of rhythm.

“Fuck baby, am I filling you up good?” Jisung smirks, thrusts uncoordinated and mind in a whole different universe.

This goes on for a few more minutes, Jeongin whimpering slightly every time Jisung is able to locate the sweet spot, before immediately missing it again for the next 10 thrusts.

“Fuck it.” Jeongin breathes out, practically manhandling Jisung onto his back and coming to straddle his torso, sinking back onto his dick quickly. He grabs the panties that were strewn on the floor, stuffing them into Jisung’s mouth before starting to bounce again. “You look pretty like this, unable to talk.”

Jisung only whines, but even with free hands doesn’t make a move to pull the panties out of his mouth, instead hands come up to grab at Jeongin’s thighs as he starts to ride Jisung’s dick raw.

Only Jisungs whines and Jeongin’s short grunts fill the car now, both coming closer and closer to their release. Jisung quickly pulls the panties out of his mouth, hands grabbing at Jeongins face and pulling him down to push their lips together. It’s less of a kiss, more of two tongues swirling around one another and panting into each other's mouth, but it's enough to bring them both to the edge, Jisung spilling into the condom and Jeongin cumming all over Jisung’s torso.

Jeongin flops down onto Jisung, letting himself be cuddled by the older as they both attempt to catch their breath. Jisung is the first to move, sliding out of Jeongin with a whine and trying to clean up without moving the body on top of him too much.

After they’re both wiped down - using some McDonalds napkins - Jisung brings his arms back round to wrap around Jeongins waist and brings him impossibly closer, connecting their lips sweetly and kissing over Jeongins entire face.

Usually, Jeongin would hate this type of soft shit after a fuck, desperatley wanting to find his pants and leave. But with Jisung, it feels nice to stay in his arms as they both find the strength to move again. It’s so soft, Jeongin almost forgets how bad Jisung is at fucking.

In the end, Jisung reasons that he really has to go before Chan starts calling him to find out what’s taking him so long. Jeongin leaves in a spare pair of Jisungs’s sweatpants, a hoodie that is definitely too big for both of them, drugs and plug stored safely in his pockets and a new infatuation with a certain Han Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you enjoyed, especially the person who submitted the prompt!


End file.
